


Twins Drabbles 18

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twins Drabbles 18

** Fear **

Sideswipe watched in fear as Sunstreaker tore through five combat practice drones with only his fists.

 

** Windshield **

Sunstreaker carefully removed his windshield from his torso so that no more glass shards entered his systems after it had been shattered during battle.

 

** Horror **

Sunstreaker looked in horror at his ruined painting that was covered in orange splashes of paint

 

** Wrapped **

Sideswipe wrapped the fluffy towel around his hips and left the wash racks whistling a happy tune while dripping water as he walked.

 

** Wished **

Sunstreaker wished he was allowed to draw on his sketch pad as he sat in a cell in the Autobot brig.

 

** Climb **

Sunstreaker cursed as another hand hold crumbled under his weight as he tried to climb up the rocky mountain to the top.  

 

** Wounds **

Sideswipe ignored his multiple wounds from the battlefield as he kept watch for decepticon scouts while Sunstreaker was unconscious.

 

** Bath **

“Hey Sunny did you take a mud bath” asked Sideswipe as Sunstreaker raced past covered from head to toe in mud from his patrol shift.

 

** Click **

Sunstreaker turned around when he heard the sound of clicking to see Sideswipe holding a camera taking pictures of him covered in mud.

“ Sideswipe” shouted Sunstreaker as Sideswipe quickly ran away from his furious twin.

 

** Wash **

Sideswipe tried to wash off the glittery hot pink paint that covered his entire body.

 

** Itch **

Sunstreaker continuously scratched his armour with his fingers as he tried to stop the itching sensation that effected his entire body.

 

** Pumpkin **

Sunstreaker stood still as rotten pumpkin slush dripped down his helm and shoulders to the rest of his body ruining Sunstreaker’s new wax that he had just applied.

 


End file.
